bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
DeVon
|eyes = |hair = |clothing = |occupation = Student |love_interest = Devin (currently; wife) Gina Alvarez (formerly; dumped) |single = Married |row2 = Jak Knight |love_interests = Devin |first_appearance = Ejaculation |name = DeVon |allies = Devin Nick Birch |portrayed_by = Jak Knight }}DeVon is a major recurring character. He is a black guy who goes to Bridgeton Middle School. He is a nice guy and an friend of Nick Birch. He is Devin's husband. Biography DeVon debuts in "Everybody Bleeds" with his then-girlfriend, Devin. Later on, he gives Nick some relationship advice. DeVon ancourages Nick to allow his girlfriend, Jessi to wear the pants in the relationship, much like in his own. DeVon reveals that his real name is pronounced "Deh-Vawn", and only goes by "Deh-Vinn" because Devin forced him to change his name so that their names can match. Nick convinces DeVon to take charge and stand up to his girlfriend and DeVon does just that, demanding her that he henceforth be addressed as "DeVon" only. From then on, DeVon has been addressed by his real name for the rest of the series. In "What Is It About Boobs?", DeVon breaks up with Devin after falling in love with Gina solely for her body. DeVon and Gina quickly become boyfriend and girlfriend, much to the envy of not only Devin, but also Nick, who was hoping to go out with Gina. In "The Shame Wizard" DeVon shares a kiss with Gina as Nick watches from inside a bus. In "Steve the Virgin", DeVon and Gina went on a double date with Devin and Nick. Devin was hoping to make DeVon jealous so that he would take her back, a plan that worked like a charm. After dumping Gina, she was finally open for Nick to get together with. In "My Furry Valentine", DeVon had a hard time finding the perfect Valentine's gift for Devin. The first thing he tried to give her was red roses but they were too cliché. He tries to offer a Nintendo Switch gift which received a quick no. Later he gets her a rescue dog but Devin rejects it. At the end of the episode, he proposes to Devin with an engagement ring to which she gladly accepts. In "Rankings", DeVon was having trouble coping with Devin not being named the hottest girl at Bridgeton Middle School by his male peers. Nick gives him some words of encouragement and says it shouldn't matter what the other guys think. DeVon takes Nick's advice goes on to marry Devin as planned. Appearance DeVon is an African-American teenage boy with a large black afro. His usual outfit is a purple shirt, light green pants and black and white shoes. His eyes are dark gray. Personality He is a cool guy and gets along well with his peers. He doesn’t cause drama or conflict as opposed to his girlfriend turn wife Devin. Episode Appearances *Everybody Bleeds *Am I Gay? *The Pornscape *Am I Normal? *What Is It About Boobs? *The Shame Wizard *Steve the Virgin *The Planned Parenthood Show (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Drug Buddies (Mentioned) *Smooch or Share *My Furry Valentine *Girls Are Angry Too (Cameo) *Rankings *The ASSes *Disclosure the Movie: The Musical! (Cameo) *Super Mouth Trivia *DeVon suffers from several medical conditions that would normally belong to an old man, such as arthritis, senility, and high blood pressure, as learned in "Steve the Virgin". *DeVon is afraid of the police, fearing that they're going to arrest him for being black as seen in the episodes "The Pornscape", when he put his hands up in the presence of a cop (despite the cop also being back) and "The ASSes", when he dressed up in whiteface to trick Detective Florez and Detective Dumont into thinking he was an unarrestable white guy. *In "The Shame Wizard", DeVon said that his father was never around. In his father's absence, his uncle served as his father figure. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Kids and Teens Category:African-Americans Category:Humans